Gourmandise
by Noyume
Summary: (O.S pour un jeu) Parfois, Matsukawa rentrait tard, trop tard ou ne rentrait pas du tout à l'heure convenu. Ce n'était pas sa faute, quand on était infirmier, on ne décidait pas forcément de ses horaires. Mais ce n'était pas si grave, il savait toujours se faire pardonner
_**Yahoooo o/**_

 _ **Je débarque avec un O.S écrit pour un jeu du FoF ! Le but étant de rédiger en une heure un thème ! Pour le coup, ce thème là, c'est**_ **GOURMANDISE** ** _:D -en espèrant que je me sois pas raté :')-  
_** _ **Sinon, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai mis -où vais mettre- le lien du FoF dans mon profil et si vous voulez plus de précision, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un MP :)**_

 _ **Voilà, c'est la première fois que j'essaie de faire ça, et oh my god, c'est... Stressant (°A°) M'enfin, je me suis marrée aussi donc... Ca valait le coup ? :') C'est cool de testé de nouvelle chose ! :D (j'avoue également ne pas du tout m'être compliqué la tâche pour le titre, j'avais aucune idée)**_

 **Merci à BakaNH pour sa correction ! :D **

* * *

Une boulangerie. Il était tôt. Très tôt le matin. Cinq heures pour être exact. L'odeur du pain l'avait attiré près du commerce. Lui, pauvre homme fatigué après une dure nuit, son ventre commençait à le rappeler à l'ordre. Le brun s'était rapproché jusqu'à la vitrine éteinte, mais on voyait clairement que le fond de la boutique était allumé. Les fourneaux étaient en activité, tandis qu'un homme et une femme s'affairaient à d'autres tâches près de ces derniers.

L'odeur était vraiment délicieuse, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne trop longtemps, son amant l'attendait chez eux. Néanmoins, alors qu'il allait reprendre son chemin, il rencontra le regard de la jeune femme qui lui sourit. Il lui rendit sa salutation, elle le détailla rapidement et alla lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Bonjour, vous désirez acheter quelque chose ?

\- Hum... J'ai surtout senti l'odeur alléchante et ça m'a rappelé que je n'avais pas mangé depuis un bon moment...

Elle sourit un peu plus et l'invita à entrer. Elle était jeune, pas plus de la trentaine et avait de jolis cheveux presque roux-rosé, étrange couleur qui lui rappela celle de son amant en plus foncée.

\- Je suis désolé de vous faire ouvrir si tôt.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, et puis, vous avez l'air vraiment fatigué donc un petit remontant ne vous fera pas de mal.

Il eut un petit regard contrit, c'est vrai que l'hôpital lui avait fait enchaîner les heures et il n'avait même pas pu rentrer hier comme prévu, avec toutes les urgences. Ce n'était pas rare qu'ils soient débordés, mais au point de garder les dernières années, ça l'était déjà plus.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la vitrine, ses lèvres s'ornèrent d'une légère joie. Il venait de trouver de quoi se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir pu rentrer plus tôt, -même si ce n'était pas réellement sa faute-, ainsi que de passer une bonne matinée.

\- À combien sont les profiteroles ?

* * *

Matsukawa poussa enfin la porte de leur appartement. Doucement. Il ne voulait pas que son amant se réveille tout de suite. Il était désormais presque six heures, et normalement, son amant était aussi en congé aujourd'hui. Mais bon, ça, c'était sans compter les sucreries qu'il apportait. Il délaissa ses chaussures à l'entrée, avec son manteau et son écharpe. Il faisait froid pour un début novembre, et quoi de mieux que de se réchauffer auprès de son petit-ami tout en lui offrant une sortie de sommeil un peu fraîche ?

Gardant son petit paquet près de lui, il rentra dans la chambre presque noire. Mais il la connaissait par cœur, arriver au lit n'était pas un problème.

Il déposa son petit cadeau sur sa table de chevet, l'ouvrit par avance et se glissa sous les draps, habillé seulement de son caleçon et de sa chemise, le reste s'était échoué le long de sa marche.

Le brun ne se colla pas tout de suite au dos d'Hanamaki. À la place, il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts froids le long du dos qui s'offrait à lui. Aucun effet ne fut constaté. Il posa alors sa paume entière, le corps eut un petit mouvement, et un autre quand il commença à bouger en suivant la colonne vertébral. Le roux se retourna finalement, entremêlant leurs jambes et leurs pieds.

\- C'est froid, râla-t-il dans un murmure.

Mattsun ne répondit pas immédiatement, il se contenta de plonger un doigt dans la crème des profiteroles avant de le glisser dans la bouche de son amant.

\- Et ça c'est sucré... rajouta le rouquin en ouvrant les yeux.

Ils se firent face, malgré les brumes du sommeil, Issei ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver son amant de toujours magnifique. Il lâcha tout de même :

\- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais bien.

Tu voulais plutôt te faire pardonner d'avoir abandonné ton pauvre amour seul, un samedi soir alors qu'il avait prévu un délicieux souper rien que pour toi, avec ton film préféré et-

Un autre doigt à la crème le fit taire dans ses paroles. Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard, non sans une pointe de malice derrière. Takahiro le lécha minutieusement avant de le relâcher. Il profita de l'instant pour se positionner au dessus du brun. Par cet acte, il put enfin voir le petit paquet contenant ses gourmandises préférées.

Il en attrapa une entière qu'il croqua avidement, il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de les manger quand il en avait. Un pêché, d'après certaines religions, qui n'en restait pas moins mignon d'après Matsukawa.

La sucrerie finie, il laissa ses phalanges divaguer sur le corps de son aimé. Qui ne faisait que le regarder depuis tout à l'heure, sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas la peine de parler, pas pour le moment de toute manière. Il se pencha et donna un baiser sucré au plus jeune, qui glissa ses mains froides sur son corps brûlant en comparaison.

Il se redressa, remplit de frissons et reprit une nouvelle profiterole, sans prendre gare au regard un peu déçu de son amant.

\- Je vais croire que tu les préfères à moi.

L'affirmation lui donna un sourire, il avala sa bouchée et tendit la confiserie que l'autre croqua sans plus.

\- C'est vrai qu'à choisir, je ne saurais pas lequel prendre, mais...

Mattsun eut un petit regard attentif, attendant patiemment la suite.

\- … Mais je pense que les deux ensembles doivent être formidables, alors pourquoi choisir ?

Et comme exemple, il étala ce qu'il lui restait de sa pâtisserie sur le torse du brun. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire taquin, un baiser et entamèrent le dessert.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà... Donc 950 mots environs pour ce thème, que j'ai fais en buguant tout du long, mais osef XD  
** **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser -putain, j'ai fait un MatsuHana, god, j'ai direct penser à eux en voyant ça... Je crois que l'un des O.S d'Esseylia m'est rester dans le crâne :')-  
** **M'enfin, j'aime bien ce couple, donc c'est cool et y'a pas beaucoup de chose sur eux !  
**

 **J'espère que ce petit truc vous a plut  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis ouverte à tout commentaire :) **  
**Sur ce, je vous laisse,  
** **à la prochaine,  
** **cia ! o/**


End file.
